VD Q&A
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: A fic where you can ask the VD guys some questions!
1. Chapter 1

VD Q&A fic

Summary: A fic where you can ask the guys from VD questions!

Chapter 1

Damon: Where am I?

Stefan: I have no idea. How'd we get here?

Me: I brought you here.

Damon: Who are you?

Me: That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Now, I brought you here to answer some questions.

Damon: Not interested.

Me: Oh, you better be interested because you're not leaving.

Damon: -eyebrows rose- oh really? Who said?

-Katherine enters- I did.

Damon: -eyes widen- Katherine?

Katherine: The one and only. Now you better be good and answer some questions or else I'll leave you for another 145 years.

Damon: Fine I'll stay. But it's only because of you Katherine. -kisses her-

Me: Ok, ok cut the mushy crap we have some questions to do!

Stefan: So please review.

Elena: -laughs- you ryhmed!

Damon: Don't you dare review!

Me: -hits Damon on head with mallot- review!


	2. Chapter 2

VD Q&A chap 2

Me: Guess what guys? We have some questions to answer!

Damon: Not on your life.

Me: *ignores Damon* first question!

MerzySalvatore: LOL! that hilarious! and so funny! my question would B:  
to Damon: why R U so sexy and HOTT?  
to Stefan: why aren't U as HOTT and Sexy and UR brother?  
to Katherine: why R U such a **?!?!?  
to Elena: how can two vamp brothers (especially the Hott and sexy one ;D) fall in love with U at the same time? what's so special about U?  
LOL  
xoxo,  
Merzy

Damon: hmm, not a bad question. Well I guess I got the good genes from my parents.

Stefan: I am as hot and sexy as my brother! My muscles are bigger!

Damon: No one cares about that. They only care about the looks, not the extra meat that comes with it.

Stefan: *glares*

Elena: As to answer your question I guess I just have that charm about me. Boys can't resist me!

Me: Great answers guys! Now onto the next one!

Saiyan Princess1992: -a short 4'11 girl with brown hair and big brown eyes appears out of nowhere- hello. -smiles softly- I know it will be a long day for you two so I brought yall both a treat. -takes out several bags of blood and gives them to Damon and Stefan- there you go ^.^

Stefan and Damon: Thanks! *drinks the blood contently*

Sayian Princess1992: Damon: Why can't you just give up on looking for Katherine? She doesn't care about you. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I'm just telling the truth.

Damon: *glares* Katherine is standing right next to me and yes she does care about me you stupid girl! You know nothing!

Me: *sigh* ok I think that's all of the questions for now. Please review! We need more questions!

Damon: If any of you review I'll rip your-

Katherine: Now, now Damon. We don't wanna get all mad and huffy now do we?

Damon: *sighs and kisses Katherine* fine but it was only for you.

Me: *rolls eyes* Damon you're such a drama queen!

Damon: No I am not! Shut up!

Me: Whatever. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dbz rox: Alright! More questions!

Damon: -groans-

Dbz rox: -smiles- say something Damon?

Damon: I don't wanna answer anymore!

Katherine: Stop acting like a baby and answer the questions!

Damon: Humph, fine.

Dbz rox: Oh goody! First question!

Jesus'sgirl27: I have a question for Damon and Stefan. How exactly did you two get turned into vampires?

Stefan: We fought each other with swords until we ended up killing each other.

Damon: When we died we had Katherine's blood in our system so we came back to life.

Dbz rox: Interesting. Next!

Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever I have a question for Anna and one for Katherine.

Anna: Do you really love Jeremy?  
Katherine: Which Salvatore do you like more? Be honest and don't say 'both'.

Anna: Yes, I really do love Jeremy. He accepts me for what I am.

Katherine: I would have to go with Damon because he didn't betray me like Stefan did.

Stefan: How did I betray you?

Katherine: You got with that sniveling little human and forgot all about me!

Stefan: You were greedy and impulsive! I had to move on!

Katherine: -rolls eyes-

Fading Sunshine: Hi my question is:

To Damon, (I love you, will you marry me?) why haven't you admitted that you have feelings for Elena?.

Damon: Because I don't have feelings for her!

Stefan: Sure you don't Damon.

Damon: What is that supposed to mean?

Stefan: Oh nothing.

To Stefan, why don't you go away forever and leave Elena in Damon's capable ever so beautiful hands?.

Stefan: Leave Elena alone with him? I'd sooner die.

Damon: I would've taken good care of her. -smiles mischievously-

Katherine: Ahem!

Damon: Oh sorry Kathy! You know I only love you!

Katherine: You better.

To Elena, What type of perfume/potion/spell did you use to get BOTH Salvatore brothers to fall in love with you?.

Elena: Haha I didn't use anything. I guess it's my looks.

And to Katherine, Why are you such a **?.

Katherine: I am not a bitch!

Damon: -sniggers-

Katherine: -glares- what was that Damon?

Damon: Nothing.

iamnotavampire2: Elena, can't you see that you and Damon are perfect for each other? Sorry Katherine, maybe you and Stefan should give it another try?

Elena: Nope, I only love Stefan.

Stefan: Kisses Elena- Yep she only loves me.

Damon: Oh god, enough of this mushy crap already!

Stefan: You're one to talk. You and Katherine act like animals all the time!

Damon: -Glares- Watch yourself brother.

Dbz rox: Umm...Damon, clam down. He was just kidding. Ok next!

Twilighter Tabitha: Damon: What would you do if Katherine left you again for Stefan?

Damon: I would kill her.

Katherine: Good thing I would never do that.  
Damon: -smirks- I know you wouldn't.

Elena: What would you do if Stefan agreed and went with Katherine?

Elena: I um...I don't know.

Stefan: -looks into Elena's eyes seriously- I would never do that.

Elena: I know you wouldn't.

Stefan: What's up?

Stefan: Oh nothing much. Just enjoying my time with Elena.

By the way Damon, your gorgeous! ;)

Damon: -smirks- thanks.

Twilightrocks: I have a question Damon. Why are you really so mean to your brother and I would like a whole explanation not three words and 2nd ( also for Damon) what was your childhood like and why didn't you get along with your father?

Damon: To answer your first question, I hate my brother because he exposed Katherine to my father and thus got her taken away.

Stefan: You know I didn't mean too.

Damon: -glares- Yes you did Stefan! Anyways, to answer your second question, my father and I didn't get along because I wasn't a planned kid and was deemed a mistake.

Elena: Wow Damon, I'm so sorry.

Damon: It's nothing. That old man is gone now. It's all in the past now.

Dbz rox: Thanks everyone for submitting the questions! We appreciate it!

Damon: No we don't.

Dbz rox: Hush Damon. You have no say.

Damon: Whatever. -crosses arms-

A/N: Thank you guys for reading and I'm sorry for taking forever to update! I've been really busy with my other stories. I hope you understand and thanks for reading my stories!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dbz rox: Yay were back and with some questions!

Damon: Whoopee doo.

Dbz rox: Aw don't be such a party pooper Damon! This is fun!

Damon: Yeah, fun for you, not for us. Atleast this isn't like that fanfic "Shows they can't do Together" that was an awful fic.

Dbz rox: Are you kidding? That's the best fanfic on the site! Well the best funniest one anyways.

Damon: I wholeheartedly disagree.

Stefan: I concur. That evil writer brought in that shiny disgrace to the vampire race.

Damon: You mean your twin?

Stefan: *glares* Edward Is NOT my twin!

Damon: Yeah, sure. Whatever you say pretty boy.

Stefan: I'll kill you in your sleep.

Damon: Ok, bring it!

Dbz rox: *holds hand up* ok, that's enough of the personal jabs at each other. We have some questions to answer!

9TheCuteVamp:  
Gonna jump on this

to Jeremy: Do you really love Anna?

Jeremy: Yes I do. I believe she is the woman who I have waited all my life for.

to Jeremy & Anna: Has it been difficult-with Anna being a vampire and you not being a vampire?

Anna: Not really. I mean, sure I can do things that he can't but I'm fine with it.

Jeremy: Do want turn now? And Why?

Jeremy: I haven't really thought about it but if I had to then yes because I want to be with Anna forever.

Vicki: (FROM THE DEAD!) and Jeremy: Did you guys really love each other?

Vicki: I think what we had was real, but after awhile the love drifted away and we turned to drugs and alcohol to stay together.

Katherine: Why are you such a **?

Katherine: *flips hair* How dare you call a woman that? Do you have no respect?

Stefan: You're one to talk. You have no respect for anyone!

Katherine: Ouch, that hurt. *smirks*

Elena: Damon or Stefan? (You can't say both!)

Elena: Stefan because he had helped me through alot.

Dbz rox: Excellent answers guys! Keep them coming!

2VampireExpert101:  
Love it, i have a question for:

-Katherine: Why do you keep stringing boys along for no reason -dont say you love them or it's for 'fun'.

Katherine: Because that's who I am and that's what I do.

-Damon: Why do you keep deluding yourself into thinking Katherine loves you? If she cared about you, she would have been by your side this entire time.

Damon: Shut it you human scum! Katherine has done more for me then anybody else could!

Stefan: She sure did alot for you by leaving.

Damon: SHUT IT BROTHER!

-Elena: Why did you pick Stefan? (Don't say it was because he's the 'good brother.' Damon never lies, unlike Stefan. And Stefan treats you like a porcelain doll.)

Elena: Because he's not like Damon. Damon hurts people and Stefan doesn't. He feeds off of animals and that's why I like him.

-Stefan: Why are you so brooding and mopey?

Stefan: Why are you so annoying?

Wow, i guess that was more Questions than I expected to ask.

Dbz rox: Thank you guys so much for the questions! We love you!

Damon: No we don't.

Dbz rox: Shut it Damon! *kicks him*

Damon: *laughs* as if that can affect me.

Dbz rox: *growls*

3elizabethpendragon:  
Alright!

I have a few questions...

Katherine...

Why you show up now after 145 years! Where you have been! And doing what!

Katherine: I was busy exploring the world. Can't a girl relax a little?

Be honest... To many guys you turned like you turned Stefan and Damon!

Damon...

Are you blind or completely desperate! She doesn't care about you she just cares about herself! A little like you...

Damon: That is not true so shut it.

And why you acting like you don't care about your brother? You have many chances to let him died (for real!) but you don't let that happens... why ?

Damon: I have my reasons.

XD!

(I love the idea!)

Dbz rox: Ok that's all the questions for now! So sorry it took me forever to update! I've been busy with other stories and new ideas keep coming in my head for them. I'll promise to update this soon if I get any reviews! Please don't be too mad at me!

Damon: You should be very mad at her. She kept you fools waiting forever!

Dbz rox: That's it. *ties Damon to a chair soaked with vervain*

Damon: OW! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

Dbz rox: *evil smirk* nope, I want you to heard this. *gets a CD and puts it in the CD player*

Damon: It better not be any gay music like the Jonas Brothers!

Dbz rox: Nope it's not. It's something way worse for you but heaven to me!

Damon: Oh dear god NO! I HATE THEM! They are the WORST rock band in America!

Dbz rox: *holds a chain with spikes and vervain on it* you better watch your mouth.

Damon: *whimpers as the song starts playing*

_God bless us everyone,  
We're broken people living under loaded gun.  
It can't be outfought, it can't be outrun, it can't be outmatched; it can't be outrun._  
Damon: Is this a new song? I can't really tell because it still SUCKS!

No

Dbz rox: For your information, yes it is a new song. I happen to love it! I love everything by Linkin Park!

Damon: Linkin Park should die a horrible death. Especially that gay singer who can't hit a high note no matter how hard he tries.

Dbz rox: *cracks the whip* do you want to say that again?

Stefan: Clearly she's having too much fun torturing my brother that she hasn't noticed the chapter has ended. So please read and review everyone.

Damon: Don't you dare-

Dbz rox: *smacks him with chain, causing him to yell out in pain*

Damon: YOU LITTLE-

Stefan: Review!


End file.
